


【MewGulf】痒

by 汤大爷 (Teixxxx)



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:14:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25164493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teixxxx/pseuds/%E6%B1%A4%E5%A4%A7%E7%88%B7
Summary: △ 腹黑大灰狼Mew和直球出击小仓鼠Gulf只有甜甜甜~粉嫩嫩~现实向ja~3发完结。
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ※ 互撸预警
> 
> ↑↑↑↑↑↑↑↑只有这一个，没了。

Gulf不小心又过敏了。

今天因为一些不可抗因素，导致双人活动结束的时间实在是晚的有些可怜。另一边活动方正在和P‘Best各种沟通解释，Gulf也是顾不上了，他快饿昏过去了，从早上出门到现在只吃了一盘炒粉，中间除了喝水就是吃些小零食，一副新陈代谢奇快的年轻身体可受不了这个。可怜的小孩此刻正皱着眉头，恍惚地睁着大眼睛四处寻找有没有可以立马吞进肚子的食物。

“你找什么呢？”熟悉又沉稳的声音出现在Gulf的耳边，是Mew。  
“嗷，Phi，”Gulf本就饱满的嘴唇现在因为饥饿更是不自觉的撅的老高，回头看着Mew，“我好饿啊。”

Mew抱着手臂，微蹙着浓眉，薄但很好看的唇撇向一侧，看着眼前这个奶声奶气的男孩，他最近开始有点搞不清了，Gulf每次这样说话的时候到底是在抱怨还是在撒娇。Mew撇开头，不再去看Gulf那双透亮地出奇的大眼睛。

“再忍一下，马上结束了。”Mew眯着狭长地双目也四下环顾着，确实没有什么能立马垫肚子的。

P‘Best慢慢悠悠地向两人走了过来，看上去和活动方沟通妥当了地样子。

“呐，”P‘Best边晃了晃手里的东西边解释，“刚和活动方沟通好，这次因为他们的失误导致活动出现这个问题他们觉得很抱歉，今天时间太晚了，而且明天一早你们还要去workshop，活动方在这家酒店订了顶层的总统套给你们，你们今天就别回各自的家了，我们就在楼下0823房和0824房，有事的话可以叫我们。”P‘Best手里是三张房卡，他自己抽走两张，把另一张金色的卡塞到Gulf手里，就和Mew的助理先走了。

“哦！对了。”走到一半P‘Best又折了回来，“我刚和酒店点了一些吃的送去你们房间，可以稍微吃一点再休息吶。”

今天的活动场地是曼谷一家挺有名的酒店二层多功能厅，Mew之前上学的时候倒是经常开车经过这个酒店，楼层很高，外表看着超级豪华，不过自己也是第一次住。Gulf倒是完全没在意这些，饥饿使人质壁分离，他提着随身的包，推着Mew大步往电梯方向走，一副 “我下一秒就要吃到东西!”的样子。

Gulf打开房门的时候，里面已经插好了备用电卡，应该是有酒店工作人员进来整理过了。

欧式装修的一室一厅一卫，客厅的长桌上P‘Best帮忙点的食物已经摆放好了，两套餐盘，分别写好了名字，Gulf那边是一份泰式炒饭、一份椰奶鸡肉汤、一份青木瓜沙拉、水果拼盘、饮品。Mew那边是一份意面、一份生鱼片、一份泰式春卷、饮品。

小孩眼睛从恍惚到闪亮可能也就3秒钟不能再多了。刚要冲过去，就被一只大手捏住了脖子。Gulf肩膀一缩，停在原地皱起鼻子。

“去洗手。”Mew边一下一下捏着Gulf的脖子，边靠了过来，另一只手捉住Gulf的手腕，抬起来先自己看了看，又举到Gulf的眼前让他自己看，“看到有多脏了吗？”

“嗷，Phi~”又是奶声奶气地抱怨，“我用餐具吃饭，我又不上手抓~我真的好饿啊。”抱怨归抱怨，Gulf还是乖乖地去洗了手。

“呐呐，干净了吗？”洗好回来的时候，Gulf略炫耀的举起自己的手伸到Mew眼前，让对方检查。Mew的大手捉住这双几乎快呼到自己眼前的手稍微推开了些，蹙着眉头看了眼，因为刚洗完，Gulf的手凉凉的，握着还怪舒服的。

“呃，Phi，”Gulf大眼睛盯着Mew，动了动被Mew包住的双手，“我可以吃饭了么？”  
“嗯。”Mew松开手，也坐到餐桌前去吃自己的那一份食物。

看两个人的进食速度，就知道哪边更饿了，Mew这边还在慢悠悠的边吃边刷手机，Gulf那边已经吃完一大半了。Mew还没等再吃两口，进来一个电话，于是Mew放下餐具，去了另一个房间接电话。

Gulf已经风卷残云的消灭了所有食物，可能吃太快了，青木瓜沙拉又有点太酸了，现在Gulf觉得整个舌头都麻了，他摸了摸肚子，还是没太吃饱，Gulf斜眼看了看Mew的餐盘，基本都没怎么动过，Gulf又歪头努力看了看里面的房间，打电话的人一时半会没有要出来的意思。小孩控制不住自己的手，伸向了他哥餐盘里的春卷，快速的蘸了甜辣酱汁塞进自己嘴里咀嚼起来，本来就肉嘟嘟的脸因为食物塞地满满的看起来更像一只偷食物的小仓鼠了。舌头太麻了，也吃不出个什么味道，只能尝出酱汁的甜辣味，听到屋里隐约传来脚步声，估计是电话打完了，Gulf不管不顾的再次快速犯罪，又抓了一块塞进嘴里，然后站起来，口齿不清地喊了一声，

“Phi，我吃饱了，我先去洗澡了！”就着急忙慌的冲进浴室了。

Mew挂断电话，人还没完全从房间里走出来，就听到Gulf这一嗓子和找东西加“嘭—”地关门声。Mew扯起嘴角笑了，这个小孩总是这个样子，毛毛躁躁，Mew摇了摇头，笑着回到自己那份食物前，准备边吃边继续处理手头的工作。Mew吃的慢，好一会才把面前的意面消灭，再抬头才发现放的稍远的春卷好像少了两块，Mew突然反应过来刚才Gulf的慌张到底是怎么回事，“偷吃的小仓鼠。”Mew心里想。

Mew夹了一块蘸了酱汁，放进嘴里咬了一半，嗯，味道挺好的，青菜搭配的很爽口，虾也很新鲜，配合甜辣酱汁确实很好吃。Mew边咀嚼边心里称赞。

等等！

虾？？

Mew低头看着被自己咬开一半的春卷，里面还有一些虾肉碎块和青菜融合在一起。Mew心里咯噔一下，放下筷子，甩着长腿大步走到浴室外面，开始敲门。

“Gulf？？？”Mew等了一会，里面没声音。  
“Gulf？？？！！！！”Mew有点着急了，敲门的声音重了很多，声音也跟着大了起来。

“等一下，Phi。”终于听到里面有回答，“我很快就好。”

Mew紧蹙着浓眉，听到回答后才吁出一口气，稍微放松了一些刚刚过度紧绷的神经。

Gulf确实开始不太舒服了。刚才还在得意偷吃成功，想美滋滋的洗个澡，刚洗到没一半，突然感觉肚子疼，Gulf半靠在墙壁上，弓着身体，漂亮的五官皱成一团，想着捱过这一阵疼，但是半天了也不见好，直到听到Mew的敲门声。小孩用自己仅存的力气喊了一句之后，努力直起身体，想着快点洗完澡就出去。

“嗷，下次可不吃这么快了。”Gulf边快速冲洗残留在身上的沐浴露边嘟囔着。也不知道是不是自己把水温调太高了，Gulf觉得越洗越心慌，最后胡乱冲了一下，就关水不洗了。

Gulf确实把水温搞太高了，他拿着毛巾擦身体的时候，全身皮肤都红红的，也看不出来有没有什么特殊症状了。

Gulf推开浴室门的时候人恍惚了一下，浴室太热，但屋外空调正冷风嗖嗖，Gulf还没适应，被冷风吹了个正着，人晕晕的往前扑了一下，脑子里想着得抓住点什么，不过这个信号可能大脑也正在恍惚就没来得及传达给手。

一双大手稳稳地接住了Gulf的身体。Mew一直站在门外等这个死小孩出来。

Gulf软趴趴的身体靠在Mew身上，头发湿漉漉的蹭了Mew一脖子一脸，一股子好闻的…hmmm，奶香味？直窜进Mew的鼻子里，Gulf现在身上就裹了一件浴袍，整个人热乎乎的贴着Mew，可能这时候脑子的指令终于传达到了，Gulf的手开始窸窸窣窣的找东西支撑自己的身体，小孩的小爪子从Mew的腰开始往上一点一点的摸，努力勾住Mew的胳膊，然后又想去抓Mew的肩膀。Mew本来就被Gulf的头发弄的很痒，现在怀里的人手还不老实的到处乱摸，Mew长手一伸一把带过Gulf的腰，半托半扶的把人弄到卧室的床上放好。

Mew俯身看着躺在床上的人，还没擦干的头发乱糟糟的糊了一脸，Mew伸出两根修长的手指把Gulf的碎发都拨开，看清了这死小孩现在略微苍白的脸。

“Gulf？？”Mew低声叫了一声，大手摸了摸Gulf的额头，又摸了摸那肉嘟嘟的小脸，“还好么？”  
“…嗯。”Gulf皱了皱眉哼唧了一声，算是回答，这声哼唧搅和的Mew有点酥酥麻麻的。  
“Gulf，醒醒。”看着Gulf一副昏昏欲睡的样子，Mew又推了推。Gulf终于被推的皱着眉头睁开了眼睛。

“…Phi，”Gulf大大的眼睛盯着Mew，一副“干嘛呀”的表情。

“你感觉怎么样？”Mew皱着眉头又凑近了些，声音低沉，自带环绕立体效果，气吹到Gulf耳边，搞的他痒痒热热的，不知不觉耳朵又红了起来。Gulf自己是看不到，Mew眼睛一偏，看到这小孩突然涨红的耳朵，觉得可爱极了。

“突然，头晕。”Gulf皱着眉头，声音含在嘴里，说的模糊。Mew确实也没听清，不自觉得又弯了一大截腰，几乎快贴到Gulf脸上，又问了一遍。

“头…头晕。”Gulf又回答了一遍，不过这次他含糊不是因为没力气，是因为眼前这位哥离的太近了！Gulf自认为这张脸他看了快2年了，该做的事儿不该做的事儿也都做过了，但是每次这张雕塑般的脸如果靠的太近的话Gulf还是觉得有些慌张，慌张到…开始发热。

Mew比起揣测现在这个小孩到底在想什么，更担心他的身体状况。Mew撑起身体，又摸了把Gulf脸，“你等会，我去找P‘Best。”说完就走了出去。

等Mew再回来的时候，手里拎着一个袋子。Gulf昏昏欲睡的听到一阵乒乒乓乓，然后就听到Mew又叫自己了。

“Gulf，醒醒。”Gulf感觉Mew的大手拂过自己的耳朵脖子，最后停留在自己的额头。“起来把药吃了。”Gulf听到Mew的低沉声音附在自己的耳边说。

Gulf努力睁开眼睛，迷迷瞪瞪的爬了起来，看着Mew手心的几粒药，小脸皱的紧绷绷的。Gulf不爱吃甜的，也不代表他爱吃苦的啊。

“怎么？不想吃？”Mew手举了半天，看团在床上这小孩动也不动一下，还愁眉苦脸的，狡黠地笑了。“怎么着，要再喂一次么？”说着，作势要把药往自己嘴里放。

“诶诶诶！Phi！”Gulf一下就慌了，抬起两手一把握住Mew的手往自己这边拽。边拽边讨好的看着Mew，说到喂药这事儿，俩人都心照不宣，那天喂了够多的了，嘴都喂肿了，不能再喂了。对，不能再喂了，包括那天现场的工作人员都是这样觉得的————太没眼儿看了！

“喏，那你自己吃吧。”Mew不准备逗Gulf了，看着因用力而涨红了脖子的小孩脸色依然不太好看后，就希望他先赶紧把药吃了。Gulf点点头，低头凑近Mew的手心，直接就着Mew的手把药吸进嘴里，然后快速抓过Mew另一只手里的杯子，咕咚咕咚的灌了满满一杯水下肚。又把水杯塞回Mew的手里。

Mew偏着头，微蹙着眉，欣赏了小孩吃药的全部过程。Mew觉得好像是自己被逗了一回，Gulf嘴唇柔软冰凉，触碰到Mew手心的时候，又是那种酥酥麻麻的感觉。Mew眯了眯狭长的双目，看着面前这个好像一点不知道自己在做什么的小孩，内心开始泛起万丈波涛。Mew伸手拍了拍Gulf的脖子，又使力揉了两把，语气淡定，

“你先休息一下，我去洗个澡。”说着转身去了浴室。

Gulf吃了药之后，头晕的症状下去不少，肚子也没那么疼了。但是新问题来了。

Mew洗完了澡，边擦头发边直接扎进了卧室，这可能是Mew洗的最快的一次了，但是你要他承认他是担心屋里那个小孩情况的话，估计是不太可能实现的。Mew长手长脚的站在卧室门口，好像看到了什么了不得的事儿。

几分钟前还趟的懒洋洋一副完全不想动的人，现在缩在被窝里，也不知道在干嘛，拱啊拱啊的。

“Gulf？”Mew抬眼看看墙上的挂钟，已经凌晨2点半了，他有种今晚可能睡不了的预感。Mew靠近床边，伸手掀开Gulf的被子。看清了团在床上的人。

Gulf身上的浴袍在床上拱的已经全散开了，露出了大片的胸膛，上面一块一块都是淡红色的疹子，估计是痒的不行，Gulf一副快哭的样子，憋着嘴看着Mew。

“Phi，”Gulf瞪着大眼睛看着Mew，眼眶微微发红，“好痒啊。”

“所以，”Mew无奈的看着眼前的这死小孩，“你知道为什么吗？”Gulf摇摇头。  
Mew一脸不可思议，他竟然还不知道自己的身体为什么这样？！  
“所以你为什么要偷吃？”Mew又提醒了一句。声音不自觉的严肃了起来。  
“嗷，Phi！”Gulf有点恼火，自己难受成这样，Mew竟然还抓他多吃了两块春卷的小辫子？声音不自觉的也拔高了些。

“那春卷里有鲜虾肉啊！”Mew翻了个白眼，他怎么会遇到这么傻乎乎的孩子！

本来还在气头上的Gulf突然呆住，好一会儿，终于反应过来。

他，Gulf，因为偷吃，不小心又过敏了！


	2. Chapter 2

“对不起啦，Phi…”Gulf低着头一脸做错事的样子团缩在床上，两条纤细的长腿曲起，现在正被自己的胳膊圈住，下巴垫在膝盖上，Gulf用这种姿势边说话边偷偷抬眼看着站在床边抱着手臂的Mew。

Mew低头看着面前床上这一团，少年四肢纤细，没什么肌肉，手臂除了一些细小的茸毛外，有几颗小痣散落在小臂上。手臂干干净净，但是小腿上倒是毛发很旺盛，卷卷地铺了一层。不过现在再好看的身体，也盖不住上面这里一块那里一块的淡红色疹子，Mew眯着眼睛在Gulf身体上四处晃荡，想算算刚下去买的外用药膏够不够用。

Gulf看Mew面色不善的盯着自己一直不说话更心虚了，他不敢说100%，但是快两年时间接触下来，他还是对面前的这个男人挺有把握的，Mew是那种如果生气了反倒不会太大吼大叫的类型，而是一种Gulf最害怕的类型——冷战。是的，什么都不说。现在在Gulf眼前的Mew就是这个样子，蹙着浓眉，雕刻般的脸紧绷着，看着很凶。Gulf又瑟缩又觉得有点憋屈，他真的没尝出来那份春卷里面有鲜虾，他真的只是太饿了。如果因为自己的失误耽误了明天的workshop，他敢断定Mew一定不会原谅他这次的拖后腿的。想着想着，肉嘟嘟的小脸更憋屈了，嘴巴瘪了瘪，一副要哭的样子。

Mew这边还在皱眉盘算着药膏的事儿，突然看到床上的这团突然眼眶开始泛红，不露痕迹的偏了偏头，也有些慌了，太难受了？还是自己刚才说话说重了？但是自己也明明只是告诉他这次突然过敏的原因，自认为并没有说什么错话啊，怎么还委屈上了呢？Mew觉得这样不行，转头出去拿刚才的袋子，里面有外用的药膏，怎么都还是让Gulf先把药膏涂一下吧。

“完了完了，Phi真的生气了。”Mew这转头一走不要紧，Gulf这边目前极其脆弱的心理防线彻底崩溃了，他脑子里突然回想起之前在沙美岛的那次恐怖冷战，那是Gulf第一次知道惹怒这个男人是多么让人瑟瑟发抖的一件事儿，Gulf本身是个粗线条，一个半大的孩子根本就迷茫到手足无措，直到工作人员暗示他去主动说话才知道Mew在和自己生闷气，现在过去这么久了他虽然已经很懂如何察Mew的言、观Mew的色，但是今天这个情况…Gulf越想越急促不安，琥珀色的大眼睛四下转转，眼泪就扑簌簌的掉下来了。

Mew翻出药膏，快速返回的时候，看到Gulf额头顶着膝盖，两手抓着曲起的腿抓的死紧，隐隐的露出纤细的小青筋，肩膀一耸一耸的，中间还伴随着呲溜呲溜吸鼻子的声音。Mew有些慌了手脚，走到床边，叠起一条长腿坐在床上，掰起Gulf的头，想检查一下，

“Gulf！怎么了你？”Mew手劲很大，这一掰不要紧，下一秒就看到一张梨花带雨的小肉脸。Mew一脸疑惑的看着还在掉眼泪的Gulf，一时半会也没反应过来这孩子现在是在闹哪出，不过也不用等自己反应，Gulf憋着嘴就扑进自己的怀里，纤细的手臂紧紧地圈住自己的脖颈，“哇——”的一声哭的更伤心了。

“Phi！我以为你生气了！”Gulf边哭边说，声音里带着浓重的鼻音听起来更奶了，何况…还是离自己耳边这么近！  
“我为什么要生气。”Mew声音轻柔，像是怕吓到怀里的人一样，声音小小的。有力的双臂也环住怀里的人，一下一下的拍着Gulf的后背，然后顺势往上，扣住Gulf圆圆的后脑，慢慢的抚摸。Mew在Gulf身上找到两个特殊的小癖好，一个——粉丝们也都知道，Gulf的肚子很软，Mew很喜欢摸，还有一个，暂时只有Mew自己知道，就是Gulf圆圆的后脑，Mew的大手刚好契合那个位置，Gulf头发又很软，整体摸下来真的非常的舒服，非常的让Mew觉得享受。不过这个位置倒是不能常常摸，毕竟作为泰国人，如果自己经常这样做，会让人觉得他很没有礼貌的。

Gulf也不知道是知道Mew没生气还是被摸的很舒服，渐渐止住自己也觉得有点略羞耻的泪水，从Mew怀里坐了起来，刚可能情绪过于激动，现在冷静下来了痒的感觉又回来了。

“Phi，好痒。”Gulf皱着眉头，鼓起了肉嘟嘟的脸，看着Mew。

Mew是对眼前这个今天情绪起伏奇快的小孩一点办法都没有了。于是自己也爬上了床，坐在Gulf对面，拧开手里的药膏，然后直接上手扒拉掉了Gulf身上那件宛如不存在的浴袍，一副少年身体就这么赤裸裸的摆在了Mew的面前。

Mew对这副身体一点都不陌生了，拍摄的时候看过、摸过；休息室换衣服的时候也欣赏过，两年也没什么大变化，Gulf平常只喜欢踢足球，并不是健身达人的类型，一直是这么一副平坦坦的少年身子，不过今天这种到处泛红的情况倒是Mew第一次见。Mew掰直Gulf的身体，手上并不敢太用力，怕太使劲又把哪里弄红了。

“把药膏涂了，”Mew边说边挤出了些乳白色的药膏在手上，“一会就不痒了。”

Mew经常弹吉他，除了拇指外，剩下四个指头都有一层厚厚的茧，仔细摸摸的话，很糙，现在Mew就在用这样的手指认真在Gulf身上涂药。开始两下还好，Gulf让痒搞的失去了理智，等药膏渐渐起了作用，没那么痒了之后，Gulf才觉得，Mew的手摩擦在自己身体上的每一下都被自己的大脑有意无意的放大了。

Mew可能男主角病又犯了，他边涂边觉得懊恼起来，想着自己怎么就没管住这个偷吃的小孩，时间已经很晚了，Gulf这个样子肯定是休息不好了，明天一大早还有行程，也不知道他身体撑不撑得住。Mew现在满脑子都是这些乱七八糟的想法，还没注意到对面的小孩渐渐焦躁扭动起来的身体。

“Phi…”Mew还在胡思乱想，一只小手抓住了自己的手，Mew终于回过神，抬头看着对面的人，应该是药物起作用了，Gulf的脸色终于恢复了正常，嘴唇的颜色也重新红了回来，hmmm…有点过红了？因为Mew刚刚没看见Gulf是如何死咬着自己的嘴唇撑过Mew的手在自己身上游历的！

“Phi…”Gulf又叫了一声，“药…药膏给我吧，我自己来。”Gulf抓着Mew手腕，声音几近哀求。

Mew抽回自己的手，还沉浸在自己男主角的世界里。

“自己什么自己，你转过去，我看看后背有没有。”Mew推了推Gulf，示意他转过去。Gulf没办法只能老老实实的先转过去，后背他已经开始觉得痒了，但是那里他确实自己涂不到。

Gulf跪坐在床上，弯腰把整片后背露给Mew。“也挺严重的。”Mew目光所及基本上都是连成一片的红色疹子，看的Mew都觉得自己身体开始痒了。这种程度的情况，Mew觉得再一点一点涂可能要搞到猴年马月去了,于是索性挤了一大块药膏在手心，大手附上Gulf的后背，一片一片的涂了起来。这个药膏除了止痒的功效里面可能或多或少的掺了一些薄荷一类的成分，Gulf感觉现在自己的后背简直冰火两重天，这边Mew的手温热，不断的游移在自己的后背上，那边因为Mew凑的很近，鼻息轻飘飘的落在已经涂过药膏的后背上，薄荷的成分开始发挥功效，一下一下凉丝丝的折磨着从刚开始已经有点遭不住了的Gulf。

Gulf撑在床上的手不自觉的开始收紧，甚至有点哆哆嗦嗦起来。

Mew终于发现了Gulf的不对劲。“今天这小孩到底是怎么了？”Mew停了下来，用没碰过药膏的那只手揉了揉Gulf的脑袋。

“你又怎么了？”

Gulf背对着Mew转过头，从耳朵到脖子涨的通红。Mew今晚已经慌张的够多了，他可不想再慌张了，边想边抬手摸了摸Gulf的脖子，想看看是不是发烧了。

“我觉得你这样不行，和P‘Best打个招呼，送你去医院吧。”Mew准备从床上下去，人还没起来，就被Gulf死死拉住。力道之大，让Mew疼的皱起了半边脸。

“我没有很严重！Phi！不用去医院呐！”Gulf死命拉着Mew不撒手，Mew根本动弹不得。

“不是，你先松开我，Gulf。”Mew试着挣扎了一下，没什么效果不说反倒感觉这小孩更用力了。

“你先放开我，”Mew又说了一遍，“很疼！”这次Mew加了一句。

终于感觉到抓着自己的力道松了，Mew甩了甩被几乎捏麻了的胳膊，看着慢慢转过来面对着自己Gulf，胸前涂过药的疹子好像真的下去了不少，但是在脖子那片又起来了一些，Mew伸出修长的手指，托起Gulf的下巴，让他抬起头，又挤了些药膏在Gulf的脖子上涂了起来。

Gulf的喉结很明显，Mew觉得比自己的还明显，凸出的那块喉结现在好像在和Mew的手指闹着玩一样，手指涂一下，喉结就上下闪躲一下，搞的Mew总是涂不到正确的地方，Mew只能再凑近一些，“你别乱动！”Mew薄唇一开一合，距离Gulf脖子处极近，气息微凉。

Gulf闭着眼睛，一脸生无可恋，不是他想乱动的，Mew的手指实在是…太他妈磨人了啊啊啊啊啊。

少年的身体忍无可忍的叫嚣了起来。

“Phi。”Gulf猛地低下头，呼唤了一声。Gulf这一头低的非常好，唇瓣刚好轻啄住了正在偏头努力看着他脖子红疹的Mew那微张的两片薄唇。

Mew往后退开了一些，疑惑的看着眼前这个眼神分明和刚刚不太一样了的小孩。

“Phi，”Gulf顺着Mew退开的方向往前凑近了一些，“脖子没关系的，不痒。”  
“嗷？那还哪里痒？”Mew竟然顺着Gulf的话头接了，狭长的眸子睁圆了不少。

“这里啊。”Gulf整个人手脚并用的爬了过去，然后用两条手臂把Mew圈在自己中间，歪头对着Mew的两片薄唇亲了下去。

Gulf以前老是笑Mew过于精致，平常随身的包里润唇膏就最少3支，而Gulf自己平常能想起来用一次都是很值得称赞自己的一件事儿了。不过精致也有精致的好处，比如现在，Mew的嘴唇尝起来是水蜜桃味儿的，Gulf停了一下，大眼睛盯着Mew，亮晶晶的。

“你在干什么？”好一会儿，Mew歪头沉声问了一句。  
“嗷，就想告诉Phi我这里痒啊。”少年饱满的唇嘟了嘟，皱着眉头回答道，好像不是很满意对面人的问题。

Mew眯了眼睛，盯着对面小孩娇艳欲滴的饱满唇瓣，吞了下口水，眼神上移划过Gulf高挺的鹰钩鼻，最后停在了少年热切的大眼睛上。所以，以Mew这种聪明才智，稍微想了一下今晚Gulf的这一系列异常操作，他很快就明白这小孩到底是怎么了。 Mew扯着嘴角笑了一下，低头慢悠悠的先把药膏盖子拧好，然后慢悠悠的下了床，把药膏放在旁边床头柜上，慢悠悠的转头出去倒了两杯水又折了回来。Mew不着痕迹的笑了一下，他感觉到全程床上的小孩眼神一直追着自己没离开过。

“好吧，看在他今天过敏难受的份儿上，就不逗他了。”Mew叹了口气，终于抬眼和Gulf对视了一下，小孩的表情比刚才委屈了不少。Mew再次回到床上，笑地一脸不怀好意，他看着Gulf，

“Phi今天的唇膏是什么味儿的？”Mew盘着腿，两条手臂撑着膝盖，歪头看着Gulf。“不知道！”Gulf有些闹别扭的撇开头，嘟着嘴。再不看Mew。

“那你再尝尝。”Mew凑了过来，长手指捏过Gulf的小脸，对着饱满的嘴唇吻了下去。

“什么味儿的？”Mew稍微退开一点，问了一遍。“不知道！”Gulf还嘴硬不肯投降。

两片薄唇又亲了上去，这次Mew温热的舌头也不老实，不痛不痒的舔了Gulf的嘴唇一下。

“还不知道？”Mew语气戏谑，眯着眼睛捏着Gulf的肉脸，鼻尖贴着鼻尖的问。“不…不知道，就是不知道。”Gulf还在努力…强硬。

Mew歪了一下头，又点了点头，长手指离开Gulf的下巴，转去扣住Gulf的后脑勺，霸道地直接用舌头撬开Gulf的牙齿，直捣了进去，卷住Gulf的舌头，拉到自己嘴里，慢慢的品尝起来，小孩嘴里还残留了一丝椰奶的味道，越尝越甜，Mew觉得现在嘴里的甜比任何一款蛋糕都好吃100倍。  
Gulf的嘴唇被紧紧包裹，只能用鼻子努力呼吸，可是因为不久前的哭泣鼻子还有点堵，导致现在呼吸有点不畅，但是Mew的味道实在是太好了他不想放开，两个人的舌头交缠在一起制造的津液越来越多，Gulf则处在一个快要爆发的临界点，一边他想再多品尝一些的努力迎合，一边他也想恢复正常的呼吸，所以开始无意识的双手乱抓乱碰，到处在Mew身上煽风点火。  
Mew伸出空着的那只手，左右一带，就轻松捉住Gulf两只纤细的手腕，紧紧扣在自己胸口，不让Gulf继续乱动。失去了双手活动能力的Gulf有点懵了，不过他Gulf是谁？上半身不行还有下半身！Gulf摊开两条细长腿跨过Mew，缠住了Mew的腰，窸窸窣窣的摩擦起来，想引起下Mew的注意。

好一会儿，Mew终于肯放过了Gulf了。Mew温热的舌头从Gulf的口腔里抽离出去，带出了两条亮晶晶的还纠缠在一起的银丝，Gulf终于得到了空气大口大口的呼吸着，这副样子在Mew眼里看起来实在是可爱极了——因为过分吸吮而更加红肿的双唇微张，露出两排整齐洁白的小贝齿，艳红的小舌头还因为过度使用而没来得及完全收回口腔内，琥珀色的眼睛大大的睁着，因为缺氧而憋红的眼眶隐约泛着泪光，看着更可怜了，还有那对小小的耳朵，现在也涨的通红通红的。Mew决定收回不久前的那句“傻乎乎的孩子”，现在眼前的这个明明是个“很美味的孩子”。

“所以，最后再问你一次。”Mew用额头顶了顶Gulf的额头，“Phi到底是什么味儿的？”

“桃…桃子味儿的。”Gulf再不敢别扭了。老老实实的回答。“甜桃子。”

“真乖。”Mew露出洁白的牙齿，笑了。


	3. Chapter 3

Mew半骑在Gulf身上，看着因为药膏起效的红疹渐渐变成淡粉色的少年胸膛，伸出手附在Gulf的胸膛上轻轻的摸了一把，手指略过的地方，又开始微微泛红，Mew皱了皱眉头。

“还很痒吗？”Mew的语气听上去很担心。

Gulf现在平躺在床上，整个人被Mew圈在他那两条长腿中间，听着Mew的问题，心里翻了个大白眼，说好的智商奇高的朱拉隆功博士在读高材生呢？就这？我这是过敏的表现吗？你那双手在我身上到处煽风点火之后问我是不是还因为过敏而导致的痒？行，你要非这样…

“嗯。”Gulf睁着闪亮的大眼睛一本正经的点点头。然后抬起小手点了点Mew的胸口，“这个地方，还有点。”

“这里？”Mew同样用手指镜像点了点Gulf的胸口，那里可没有Mew一样的胸肌，只有平平的少年胸膛和一颗看起来很美味的小巧克力豆。Mew带着厚茧的修长手指有意无意的划过那颗小巧克力豆，激的Gulf整个人抖了一下，只有细微茸毛的纤细手臂泛起一层鸡皮疙瘩，同样的，小巧克力豆也挺立了起来，一副跃跃欲试叫嚣的样子——“Phi，快来吃我呀~我很美味的喔~”

Mew的手指还在Gulf胸膛上四处游走，然后划过Gulf的锁骨一路向下，在奶肚肚附近停了下来，顺手揉了两把，又继续向下，在Gulf小腹的位置彻底停了下来。Mew从Gulf身上撑了起来，俯身靠近Gulf的脸，一脸坏笑。

“这里呢？”

Gulf终于反应过来了。原来一直被套路的是自己！他就是故意的！Mew你这个该死的朱拉隆功在读博士！

算了，矜持无用！Gulf粗线条，可不会搞面前这个男人这套弯弯绕，心里想了，手就直接开始行动了。Gulf抬手一拽，缠在Mew腰间的那根带子就散了，浴袍乱七八糟的也散开了，露出了里面健硕的身体。小孩手忙脚乱又轻车熟路的扒下有点碍事的浴袍，手一扬，浴袍就抛物线到了地上。

Mew也没拦着，看着身下的小孩在自己身上胡搞了一阵子，像个着急找吃的的小仓鼠，这翻翻，那摸摸。

“Gulf，”Mew终于忍无可忍了，老办法捉住Gulf的两只手腕，“你能消停一会么？”说着猛地用力一翻，Gulf的两条手臂就被Mew反扣到了床头。Mew还挺满意自己的动作，最起码这个不知道自己到底点了把什么邪火的“小仓鼠”终于可以安静下来了。

Mew另一只手也没闲着，大手重新附上少年赤裸的胸膛，慢慢揉捏起另一边的小巧克力豆，Gulf扬起脖子，小嘴微张，发出了一些断断续续的哼唧声，他想伸手掰Mew的头过来，他想继续吃甜桃子，但是双手现在被Mew束缚着动弹不得，又倔强的不想用嘴说出来，别提有多难受了。Mew看着身下这个渐渐变红的少年，越看越体内邪火疯长，Gulf扬起的脖子让本来就凸出的喉结顶的更高了，Mew也没多想，附身下去，张口轻咬住少年凸起的喉结，一下一下的用牙齿刮蹭起来，中间还夹杂着温热舌尖的轻舔。

“Phi…不…不要弄…那里，”Gulf实在是遭不住了，再倔强也比不过失去理智，只能断断续续的求饶。  
Mew停了下来，问，  
“那我弄哪里？”  
“这…这里。”Gulf皱着眉头有些不好意思。  
“这里是哪里？”Mew一副我什么都不知道的样子。  
“这里啊，Phi！”Gulf觉得自己快被搞疯了。  
“所以你到底要干嘛啊？”Mew觉得逗身下这个已经快红成蒸虾的孩子实在是太有趣了。

“亲我啊！Phi，亲我！”Gulf终于崩溃着放弃了。去他妈的吧！老子现在就想让你来干爽我啊！！

Mew终于不逗Gulf了，顺便放开了禁锢着Gulf手臂的手，仿佛得到了了不得的特赦，Gulf第一时间伸出小手捧住Mew的脸拉近自己，找到了什么珍宝一样的亲了上去，小孩子可不讲究浪漫，他就是想马上得到他想要的。Mew的嘴唇尝起来还是甜的，Gulf又裹又舔又吮的弄了半天，终于觉得满足了。Mew虽然也热烈迎合着，不过刚刚确实是放纵着让Gulf自己乱来了一通，就比如现在，Mew就觉得自己的嘴唇应该是被Gulf没轻没重的吮肿了。

“够了吗？”Mew决定还是自己来吧，这孩子确实没什么章法，再搞下去天都要亮了。Gulf摇摇头，也不说话。

“Phi也觉得不够呐~”Mew终于不装哈士奇了，扭了扭脖子，恢复了大灰狼的德行。

Mew大手捏住Gulf的腰，稍微一用力，把Gulf半抬了起来，男孩子们常穿的四角内裤很顺利的就从Gulf身上被扒了下来。Mew也不指望身下这个小孩伺候自己了，就手也脱了自己的。前戏可能是搞的太足了，Gulf腿间的一根早就挺立起来了，Mew轻车熟路大手一卷，握住Gulf的硬挺，边捏边有规律的上下律动着，修长的拇指则在粉嫩的小肉菇头上左一下又一下的按着，今天Mew还没有修剪自己的指甲，薄薄的指甲片有意无意的刮弄着已经涨的透亮的敏感，引得Gulf直接叫了出来。被Mew分开的两条长腿现在更是毫无章法的盘在Mew身上，毛茸茸的小腿在Mew腰上、屁股上、背上到处乱窜，搞的Mew也非常的煎熬。

Gulf两只小手现在是自由的，它们现在正紧紧的抠在Mew壮硕的背上。就为了尽量让自己少发出些浪叫，Gulf自己是觉得有点丢脸的。  
“Gulf，”Mew贴在Gulf的脸边低声道，头发搞的Gulf脸和脖子痒痒的，“别一直抠着我，疼。”Mew用余下的手捉住Gulf的手，往自己的身下滑去，是时候让小孩学着自己找粮食吃了。Gulf的手对Mew来说很小，又软，力道上也不太行，Gulf已经很努力的在跟着Mew的节奏一起动作，不过小孩子的聪明之处在于，他知道另找办法弥补。

“Phi，”Gulf奶声奶气的叫了一声，还抠着Mew后背的另一只手，使劲一拉，再次含住Mew微肿的嘴唇吮吸了起来。Mew还想说整的还挺忙叨，鼻腔里全是身下小孩的奶香味，嘴巴里是小孩椰奶香的滑溜溜的小舌头，Mew闲下来的手现在正在逗弄着小孩胸脯一侧的小巧克力豆，那么…Mew陡然加速加重了正在套弄的手，激的Gulf同样猛的夹紧了盘在Mew腰上的长腿，脚趾用力的蜷缩起来，嘴里开始嗯嗯啊啊的发出些胡乱细碎浪荡的美妙声音。轻微地挣扎中，清亮的银丝也从嘴角边细细碎碎的散落下来，流到耳垂边，流到脖子上。

“Phi，”Mew抽离开Gulf的两片唇瓣，发出了响亮的“啵—”的一声。Mew伸出舌头舔干净自己嘴唇上的津液，看着身下已经熟透了的小孩，

“叫我做什么？”Mew问。

“Phi，”Gulf软糯的又叫了一遍，然后抬起头往下看了一眼，又重重的把头摔回枕头上，漂亮的五官皱在一起。“Phi…嗯…你不要…呃…不要弄了…我…嗯…我快…”小孩话头戛然而止，上牙死咬着下嘴唇不说话了。Mew手下速度不停，空余的手去翘Gulf的嘴，

“松开，”Mew的气息也粗重了起来，渐渐的Gulf也跟上了Mew的节奏，小手套弄的也像模像样的了，“白天还要去workshop，要拍照的，你咬坏了怎么办？”Mew努力让自己说话听起来是完整的。Mew的拇指成功塞进Gulf的嘴里，阻止他继续咬自己嘴唇的这种愚蠢行为，不过这一撬不要紧，Gulf努力隐藏的声音一下全撒了出来。

“Phi…啊…快不行了…求…嗯…求你了…Phi…啊…呃啊！”Gulf的声音猛的拔高了，纤细的脖子仰了起来，腿在Mew腰上越缠越紧，搞的Mew也快无法呼吸了。

“等Phi一下。”小手的努力套弄，Mew觉得自己也快到极限了，胸口额头都渗出了细细密密的汗水，冷静了一晚上的表情也终于生动了起来，额头正中的一条青筋明显的鼓了出来，Mew垂下头，伸手扣住Gulf的后脑，一下一下的亲吻着Gulf的嘴唇，耳边全是Gulf嘴里呜呜啊啊的声音，

“呃…嗯呃！”Mew最后自己也没忍住，伴着一声粗重的呻吟，两个人一起射了出来。

Mew直接趴在Gulf身上半天没动，恍惚间快睡着了。

“Phi，”小手摸了摸Mew的脸，“好重，我快喘不过气了。”Mew半支起身体，看着Gulf鼻尖上细密密的汗珠，抬起手指一带，顺手给擦干净了。Mew抬头看了眼表，差10分钟凌晨4点，想着早上7点就要出发，绝望地把头又埋进Gulf的颈窝里，使劲蹭了蹭，嚎叫了一嗓子，又猛地从床上坐了起来，顺便把Gulf也一把拉了起来。

“趁着还醒着，赶紧再去洗个澡吧。”

Gulf张大嘴巴看着眼前这个男人，仿佛在看一个神经病。

“嗷，Phi！！先睡不行吗？起来再洗呐~~~~”Gulf也被搞绝望了。

————————————————————————

早上8：53分 workshop

主创们围坐成一圈。P'Mame带着眼镜，看着坐在对面的Mew和Gulf，一脸疑惑。一个抱着自己的小蓝毯子张着小嘴不停的小鸡啄米，另一个把一条长臂窝成了个V状，没做发型打理的顺毛脑袋放在臂窝里睡的正香。

P'Mame低头看着表，离9点开始还有7分钟，也不知道自己到底该不该叫醒这两个人。只能抬头看着P’Best，期待着一个答案。

P’Best笑的勉强，伸出一根手指点点Gulf。

“昨晚过敏了。”P’Best说话慢悠悠的，“因为偷吃呐。”

END.


End file.
